Look Back & Repeat
by LaconicThought
Summary: Angel, being the residential helpless helper, travels back in time to save a young 8 year old Faith from the pain of a troubled life. read and review please
1. Default Chapter

Look Back, & Repeat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything this fic mentions, I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Angel, being the residential helpless helper, travels back in time to save a young 8 year old Faith from the pain of a troubled life.  
  
I'm not really shure what the whole layout and plot is yet but I just figure, hey go along with it. And I also don't know where Faith originally lived and I'm going with the last name Carter since its what, I assume to  
be Faiths last name.  
  
INTRO  
  
"As I was saying," quipped Cordelia. "I have a meeting with." she glanced to where Angel was supposed to be sitting and paying attention to what she was saying. She was giving him lessons on choosing the right colors with black so he wouldn't be, well.he was color blind. That was all the credit she was going to give him. Where did he go this time. "Angel, where did you go?"  
She was distracted by the phone ringing, thus, forgetting all thoughts of the tall dark and not so self-praising vampire. She greeted brightly and leaned back in her chair spinning around in it. "Oh hey!"  
Landing with a wet thud, Angel grimaced and looked around. Glancing down and around him he saw he had landed in what looked to be someone's unkept back yard. His clothing was muddy and wet, due to the massive puddles and potholes in the yard. It smelled and looked like it had just rained. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds, lucky him.  
Looking around with the slightest bit of amusement he recalled what led to being here. Ok, first was listing to Cordelia, then a bright light, and to top it off landing in someone's back yard all wet. He decided to leave the possible disturbing thoughts for later and took in the 2-story house in wonder. All the lights were off, the baby blue paint was all chipped, and several windows were broken with glass sprinkled around the frame and back patio.  
His mind was suddenly felt numb, something that could be compared to being on a roller coaster and sea sickness came to mind. The wave of discomfort over took his cold dead body with force. Passing out was inevitable as his body withered and splashed in the water.  
A small hand poked Angel's cheek while he stirred. The little raven- haired girl who had touched him jumped back frightened. "You ok mister," she asked quietly. Angel opened his eyes and stared at the little girl who was less than a few feet away from him looking back at the open door of the house in alert. He groaned and her attention was turned back to him. "I'm fine." Sitting up he held his head and cracked a eye to squint and watch her stare at him in fascination. She smelled oddly familiar, it couldn't be, he dismissed it and shook his head trying his best to seem friendly. "What's your name?" he asked softly with a small smile. She bit down on her lip and smiled at the giant black clad man and replied "Faith".  
  
So.what did you think?, im new to this and still trying to figure out how to accept anonymous reviews so ya. If you like, review, and if you cant then.e-mail me or something. I know it was short but this is just a little thing to know if I should keep going with the story.  
  
LaconicThought 


	2. chap 2

Look Back & Repeat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Angel frowned and opened his mouth to say something but closed it finding it useless to argue with a small child, also with him being beyond confused. He glanced up before a raindrop hit his face and soon a million more followed it. Seemed as if his mind as incapable of processing a thought. He cursed as the child identified as Faith shivered. "Faith!" the girl froze and her head snapped back to look at the open door where the sound of a plate crashing against the floor was heard. Faith whimpered and looked back at the giant man wile her big eyes were being covered in a glossy coat of tears. She won't hurt me if there are guests, thought Faith knowing from experience. Grasping the giant mans hand she tugged in direction of the house. Angel stood up and had to bend down pretty far since she wouldn't let go of the death grip she had on his hand as she lead him to the porch and inside the house. "Faith! Where have you," the shouting stopped as a pale unkept blond woman laid her eyes on the muscular tall dark man who had her daughter attached to him. Faith bit her lip before seeking refuge behind the giant mans legs and stared out at the woman from the side. She could trust this man, she knew it. Surprised, Angel looked down behind him at the girl that was now latched to his legs. "Uh, hello" said Angel more as a question than a greeting and stared at the woman as she looked him up and down her eyes settling elsewhere besides his face. Clearing his throat, the woman looked back at Angel wavering slightly. Obviously drunk. She tried to seem attractive by leaning on the counter and smiling at him crookedly. "Hey there" she hiccuped. Angel stood there silently and awkwardly deciding not to comment. The woman's eyes traveled down and caught Faiths, demanding silently that she go to her room. Reluctantly, she complied and scurried out of the kitchen and out of sight. Eventually after the starring contest he had with the woman he was seated and listing to her drown on and on about how much of a bother her little girl was, at which point, he knew it was his Faith.no. Not his faith, his times Faith. She had talked, words slurred about how this stuck up Englishman came to her door asking to have Faith and take her somewhere, in her words the 'lookers council'. He had watched her stomp up the stairs after hearing something break up stairs. Waiting a long, long time, he decided to venture up to go see what had happened after about 30 minutes of waiting and was disturbed by what he saw. Broken glass bottles, cans, and various other shattered things were strewn around the floor. Loud snoring sounds were heard from a different room as he walked further into this one dark room. Blood. It called out to him along with barely audible whimpers. His heart broke. Faiths eyes were shut tightly in the corner, knees to her chest. A stream of blood trailed its way down the side of her face, with other blood spots covered her bare arms. Clearing his throat lightly, he watched as her head snapped up and stared at him wile wiping away tears with the back of her hand. Crouching down to her eyelevel he stayed there for a moment, after a long while holding his arms out to her slightly. Faith hesitated for a moment and crawled to him. "Its ok." He whispered soothingly. Arms wrapped around her frail body she nodded into the fabric of his coat. Clutching his coat, she let herself be as trusting, as a child her age could be. A thought struck in his mind, he couldn't leave her here, and no way was he going to. Letting go of her she froze and he rubbed his thumb against her blood stained cheek. "Wanna come with me?" asked Angel in a hushed tone. She nodded again not able to form words. "Ok, go and get some stuff," he stated as she took off silently, she grabbed a small bear and walked back to him biting her lower lip. He frowned; she didn't have much, if anything. He makes a note to buy her some stuff later. "Common" he whispered as he lifted her up and made his way silently down the stairs stopping and leaving a 20-dollar bill on the couch. With everything a little extra money would help the self- esteemed mother. "Where are we going?" Asked Faith with a sigh as Angel strapped her into the front seat on the driver's side. He didn't have anwnser and came up with the simplest one he could think of. "Away from here." She smiled, away from here was good. Anywhere away from here was good. "Oh." Angel got in and drove, the girl would need something else to wear besides a worn gray shirt and sweat pants. She would probably be ok for a wile. In the mean wile they needed somewhere to stay.  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" shouted Wesley. Cordelia shrugged unfazed. She had had a series of visions, and the one who was supposed to fight the demons wasn't here. He ran a hand threw his hair baffled at cordys ignorance.  
She mouthed the words as he said them back turned to her. She already knew what it was he was going to say. She shook her head and turned to the computer blocking out the enraged Englishman.  
Angel sat in a chair watching Faiths form sleeping soundly shrouded in blankets. Hamburger wrappers and bags of food lay in the corner of the room. The way she wolfed down the food, he guessed she hadn't eaten anything in days.  
Dreams plagued her subconscious as she moaned and turned to the side. Violence, much, much unneeded violence. Trauma was inevitable living the way she did. Mother made lots of money; Faith saw all the money she came home with in one day. Lots. Mother always said they didn't have enough money for a sweater, for food.  
She cuddled the soft white pillow, it was much different than not having a pillow at all. Mr.Giant was good and she could trust him. Especially if his name was Angel. That logic in order she calmed and slept peacefully.  
  
So.. how was that for a second chapter?  
LaconicThought 


End file.
